Student Council/Image Gallery
|-| Design= =Design Documents= Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Sōshun Murasame.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Sōshun Murasame early design sketches''Danganronpa 3'' limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Kotomi Ikuta.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Kotomi Ikuta early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Ryōta Someya.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Ryōta Someya early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Karen Kisaragi.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Karen Kisaragi early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Asukasei Hino.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Asukasei Hino early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Tomohiko Gōryoku.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Tomohiko Gōryoku early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Tarō Kurosaki.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Tarō Kurosaki early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Tsubasa Kamii.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Tsubasa Kamii early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Sōsuke Ichino.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Sōsuke Ichino early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Aiko Umesawa.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Aiko Umesawa early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Daiki Kubo.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Daiki Kubo early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Shōji Yokō.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Shōji Yokō early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Kiriko Nishizawa.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Kiriko Nishizawa early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Suzuko Kashiki.png|''Danganronpa 3'' Suzuko Kashiki early design sketches |-| DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Student council.png|The Student Council. Soshun Kotomi.PNG|Sōhsun urges Kotomi Ikuta to remain calm. Daiki, Aiko, and Asukasei.jpg|Aiko, Daiki and Asukasei. Kotomiikuta.png|Kotomi protests to the idea of killing her friends. Soushun's surprise.jpg|Sōshun witnesses Kotomi being shot by Mukuro Ikusaba. SC First victim.jpg|Kotomi's corpse after being murdered by Mukuro Ikusaba. Kisaragi read.jpg|Karen about to read her files. Tsubasa Daiku Toro.PNG|Daiki suggesting everyone to seek a way out. SC Fight.jpg|Ryōta arguing with Sōsuke saying that he will avenge Kotomi's death. SC Soushun and friends.jpg|Sōshun watching Ryōta Someya and Sōsuke Ichino struggling over a gun. SC Killed Teddy Bear.jpg|Ryōta stabbed by Karen. SC Teddy Bear.jpg|Ryōta's corpse. Soushun and Nishizawa witnessing murder.PNG|Sōshun and Kiriko Nishizawa witnessing Ryōta murdered by Karen. SC Kisaragi killer.jpg|Karen's devastation after reading her files. SC Kisaragi's mom.jpg|Karen mom's picture in her files. SC Gun.jpg|Asukasei trying to shoot Aiko. SC Pikachu's death.jpg|Aiko stabbed by Tomohiko. SC Goryuku stabbed to death.PNG|Tomohiko stabbed to death by Asukasei. SC Stab.jpg|Kiriko is stabbed by Sōsuke. SC Pink Dead.jpg|Kiriko's corpse. SC Red hair.jpg|Sōsuke's regret after killing his beloved Kiriko. Student Suicide.jpg|Tsubasa and Tarō prepare to commit suicide together. SC Angered.jpg|Sōsuke trying to kill both Tarō and Tsubasa. SC Couple Stab.jpg|Tsubasa screams as she is being killed by Sōsuke. SC Last breath.jpg|Tsubasa's last breath. SC Regret.jpg|Sōsuke traumatized after killing three friends of his. SC Saw.jpg|Karen approaching Sōsuke. SC Kisaragi sadistic smile.jpg|Karen filled with despair before killing Sōsuke. SC Kisaragi.jpg|Karen's demise. Karen death cause.png|Karen's cause of death. SC Throat.jpg|Suzuko murdered by Asukasei. SC Remain.jpg|The bloody classroom. SC Last.jpg|Izuru Kamukura throwing Asukasei to the window. SC One last.jpg|Asukasei fired the gun at Izuru before he died. Sohsun survives.jpeg|Sōshun is shown to be the sole Student Council member who survived The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. SC Dead.jpg|The Student Council's final status. |-| DR2.5= =''Super Danganronpa 2.5''= Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Nagito heading to Hope's Peak (29).png References